


(You Know That I Can Hardly Wait) Just To See You

by SereneCalamity



Series: Give In To Him [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Boys With Feels, Gay Billy Hargrove, Going away for the weekend, Kissing on the Beach, M/M, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Steve works with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Billy picks Steve up from work, to go away for the weekend.





	(You Know That I Can Hardly Wait) Just To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiiight, back with another one! Obviously, you don't need to have read the previous ones in the series before reading this, but it would help.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, title comes from Talk Dirty To Me by Poison.

"Steve!" Came a shout from Pete Davis and Steve Harrington looked up from where he was crouched next to Jasmine Reynolds, who was building a block tower, towards were Pete was no longer sitting at the low table where he had been eating his afternoon tea. Steve was about to remind him to sit back down—especially since he had a handful of smashed up chips in his hands that were probably going to end up everywhere if he started walking around—but then he looked where Pete was pointing. "Billy's here!"

And he was.

Billy Hargrove was standing in the doorway, looking strangely both completely out of place with his leather jacket and his messy curls and completely comfortable as Pete dropped all of his chips onto the table and scampered over to the man. Steve tried to hide his smile, but Jasmine seemed to have spotted it, and she gave him a big gummy smile back as he looked down at her.

"Ah," Robin Buckley hummed as she appeared beside Steve, looking extremely put together for someone who had just been chasing two boys through the back section, trying to stop them from being sand in their mouths. "That's why you wanted me to cover your shift." Steve glanced up at Robin before looking back at Jasmine and smiling as she smashed her hand through the blocks and they all came crashing down. She let out an excited scream and waved her chubby arms above her head.

"...And then I painted a picture, and then I gave it to Steve, and then I had some chips, and then you came!" Pete was recounting to Billy as he lead the older man over to where Steve, Robin and Jasmine were. "Steve! Billy's here!" He chirped, repeating what he had said earlier, and Steve grinned, the smile softening as it reached Billy. Billy smiled back, sun catching the stud in his ear, his smile just as soft. "Did you come to see Steve?"

"Yeah, buddy," Billy replied easily.

"Where are you going?" Pete asked, swinging his and Billy's arms back and forth in between them. Steve was curious about the answer to that question and arched an eyebrow at Billy, but the blonde just shrugged.

"Haven't got that far yet, buddy," Billy replied and Pete took the answer easily, switching topics to a book that Robin had read earlier that day, before their nap time. Steve turned his attention back to Jasmine and the mess of blocks scattered around them. Pete lead Billy off somewhere, hopefully back to the eating tables since Pete still had food on his plate from Steve's glance before, and Robin wandered off. Steve held out a purple block to Jasmine and was given a gummy smile as she took it delicately off the palm of his hand.

Sometimes Billy felt cooped up and wanted to break their normal, everyday cycle. Steve was completely fine with it, in fact, it was fun. Sometimes they only drove to the other side of the city and stayed in a fancy ass hotel, and other times they drove for ten hours and then crashed out at the first flea ridden motel that they came across. They would play loud music and take turns driving—the only time that Steve was allowed to drive the Camaro—and get high and drunk when they found a place to stay. They would go out swimming if they were near the beach or if the place had a pool, or find a bar in the town to eat greasy food and play pool or there was one time where they had found this place a rollerblading rink which had been surprisingly  _amazing_.

It was fun, and Steve was always down for a change of scenery.

Although this was the first time that they had done it since this  _thing_  had begun between them.

"You can head out, Steve," Stephanie Anders called out with a smile, wiggling her eyebrows as she looked over to where Billy was with Pete. The first couple of times that Billy had come in, Stephanie had seemed pretty interested in Billy, which Steve had found amusing since the older woman was usually so well put together but seemed to stumble over her words when Billy appeared. She figured out pretty quickly after going out for drinks with Steve and Robin for Robin's birthday that Billy  _wasn't_  interested in women and so her chances were very slim, though, and so she had settled for a far off admiration of his looks, which was something that Steve could agree with.

"You sure?" Steve got up, his eyes still on Jasmine and the big plastic blocks that she was building with. "I've still got half an hour left on my shift." They weren't particularly strict on their shifts, other than if you were rostered to be on the closing shift, then you had to make sure you were there until five or until the last child was picked up, or you covered it. Robin was doing that for Steve today, but he was still meant to stay until three thirty, and it had only just gone three.

"Yeah, your boys waiting for you," Stephanie grinned teasingly as she moved over to stand next to Steve. "You off on a lovers retreat?" She asked and Steve rolled his eyes. His usual response would have been ' _you know it's not like that_ ', but things had shifted in the past few months, and maybe it was like that now.

Steve was pretty sure he didn't have any problems with that, to be honest, although he didn't know if he and Billy were on that same page, so he didn't want to bring it up and ruin the weekend and whatever it was that they had going on.

"Just going away for the weekend, I guess," Steve muttered with a shrug of his shoulders and Stephanie nudged him with an elbow, her eyebrows pulling together as she looked up at him, looking strangely worried.

"You okay?" She asked.

"What?" Steve blinked.

"You sound...Off," Stephanie replied slowly. It wasn't as though he and Stephanie were all that close. She was one of the supervisors at  _Sunnynook Child Centre_  and they had worked together for nearly two years now. They'd gone out for drinks a few times and there had been one occasion where they had had this—moment—where it might have turned into something more, but then Dustin Henderson had called him and he was completely drunk off his face and needed Steve to pick him up. But they were friendly, so Steve guessed that Stephanie was just trying to look out for him.

"Sorry, just distracted," Steve shook his head and smiled again, because honestly, there wasn't anything wrong. He was going away for a weekend with the hot guy who had given him three amazing orgasms in the past two weeks. There really wasn't anything that should be  _off_  about him right now, so he shook it off.

"Stevie?" Billy asked, voice close behind him, and Steve instantly relaxed, all lingering thoughts gone. Steve turned, and Billy was glancing between Steve and Stephanie, a bit of a wrinkle between his eyebrows, but Steve figured that he just wanted to get out of there.

"Steph said I can head out," Steve smiled. "You wanna go?" Billy jerked his head in a nod and then was walking back over to where Pete was saying to tell him goodbye, which was stupidly cute and made Steve's heart beat faster in his chest. When Steve turned back to say goodbye to Stephanie, she was already sitting down and talking to Jasmine, so Steve headed toward the staff break room. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and walked it, giving a wave to a few of the kids who noticed him leaving. Billy was already at his car, which looked completely out of place in front of the brightly blue and red and yellow painted child centre, all black and shiny and dangerous looking, and Steve bit his lower lip as he noticed Billy was still leaning against the side of the car, waiting for him.

"Is this why you gave me a ride into work this morning?" Steve asked as he approached the car. "Because you knew you'd want to pick me up and get away?"

"Maybe," Billy gave him a half smile and shrugged one shoulder, opening up the passenger side door for Steve, before walking around to his side of the car. It wasn't...An  _overly_  romantic gesture, he didn't make it seem as though he was going out of his way to wait for Steve and open the door for him, and he didn't hang around to close it after, but it was still...Billy had still literally just opened a car door for him.

"Did you pack my—"

"Got something for you to swim in, sleep in and change into tomorrow, I think that covers it," Billy ticked off on his fingers as he turned the key, the engine of the car rumbling.

"And my—"

"Your pills are in the bag with our tooth brushes and shit," Billy replied easily as he flicked on his indicator and pulled out of the car park and onto the road. Steve felt his cheeks heat at the way Billy said  _our_  tooth brushes, as though it was completely normal for them to just pack their toiletries together, because they didn't, generally they were packed in their separate bags. But Billy had just text him an hour ago and said that he would pick him up and they would head out of town. Steve hadn't been too surprised by the request to go out of town, but he'd been a bit unsure about Billy packing for him.

Billy's car was his absolute pride and joy, the 1979 Chevrolet Camaro that his mother had owned before she had died, and he kept it in practically it's completely original condition, other than where he had put an aux point in. And he had only put the aux point in about a year ago, after Steve's incessant complaints, because it was near impossible to get _cassette tapes_  that he wanted to listen to now.

"Don't you even think about—" it was Billy's turn to be interrupted when the first few bars of a  _very_  well known Miley Cyrus song started playing through the speakers and Steve grinned over at the blonde, wiggling around in his seat a little.

"It's not a road trip unless there's Miley Cyrus involved," Steve stated. Billy rolled his eyes and fixed them on the road, but Steve didn't miss the small smile on his face, a little fond one that he wasn't bothering to try and hide. He reached out and rested Steve's hand on Billy's thigh, near his knee. It was a simple gesture, but it felt natural, and Steve leaned back into his seat and relaxed while Billy drove.

They didn't actually drive for as long as they usually did.

Sometimes, they wouldn't stop until the middle of the next day, other than to get food and fill the car with gas, but this time it was only until around eight o'clock that night, nearly five hours on the road. The place that Billy found for them was one of the nicer places that they had stayed in, although nowhere near as nice as the places that Steve had stayed in with his parents when he was younger. Which was perfect, because he always hated those places.

"This place is swanky," Steve grinned as he got out of the car, slipping his phone and wallet into the back pocket of his jeans and then walking around to the boot with Billy to take their bags out.

"Fucking hell, Stevie," Billy rolled his eyes with a snort. "Did you just say  _swanky_?" He snorted again and Steve just grinned, feeling loose and happy. Billy had also happened to pack some  _supplies_ , which had included Steve's little purple crystal pipe, their air tight glass container, grinder and lighter, so before they had stopped for dinner, Steve had smoked some weed, and he was feeling pretty good. "You good, baby?" Billy asked, still grinning as he stood in front of Steve, both of them holding a bag each, lifting a hand to rest his thumb on Steve's cheekbone.

"Better than good," Steve replied, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against Billy's. Billy still called him  _Stevie_  and  _princess_ , like he always had, since they had moved in together and become best friends, but  _baby_  had been worked into the mix and Steve loved the glow up. Billy stroked his fingers through Steve's hair before pressing his lips against Steve's mouth lightly casually, as if it was something that they always  _did_ , and Steve reached out to take Billy's hand as they began walking toward the hotel doors.

Billy did all the talking when they got to the front desk, he usually did because he knew what kind of room that he wanted and he could be fussy, and Steve just leaned against him and looked up at the ceiling, which had a big chandelier hanging from it. He had offered to pay when they had pulled up, but Billy had just huffed under his breath and said that Steve had covered last time, it was his turn this time. Billy nudged him in the side and Steve dropped his head and raised his eyebrows and Billy rolled his eyes, as though he had said something to him and Steve just hadn't heard.

Maybe he'd had more to smoke that he had thought.

"Okay, here's your key card," the girl behind the counter smiled brightly at them, head tilted to the side so that her curls bounced—they were tighter than Billy's and Steve didn't think they were natural, so nowhere near as good as Billy's—and Billy took the key card from her. "Enjoy your evening!" Her eyes darted between them, sparkling and  _knowing_ , and Billy's hand touched Steve's back for a moment as they turned and walked through the airy interior. The hotel was a sprawling one, and the room that Billy had booked was one right near the beach and had a sliding door that was open so that the salty, sea breeze was ruffling the curtains.

It was beautiful and kind of romantic and then Steve glanced around and realized that there was only one bed.

This was the first time they had gone away since their  _thing_  had started—given it had only been a couple of weeks,  _really_ —and usually when they stayed at places they would specify that they wanted twin beds, or sometimes the clerk behind the counter would just ask. But this time...Well, the girl had clearly just known that they were together. Steve shrugged a shoulder and put his bag down on the chair in the corner of the room, kicked off his shoes and walked out of the room, onto the grass outside, and then to where the grass turned into sand.

It felt good underneath his feet, and he wished that he had brought out his pipe and his lighter so that he could smoke while sitting out on the beach.

Steve dug his toes into the soft upper layer of sand, looking down at the chipped neon green nail polish that was glinting through the sand. A few weeks ago, after the night he had kissed Billy and after they had gone out for brunch with the kids, Billy had removed his old nail polish, and had then painted both his fingers  _and_  toes with neon green paint, and Steve hadn't taken it off yet. It was chipped right back on his fingernails, but it was still mostly there on his toes, and it looked cute in the sand.

"Here," Billy was suddenly behind him, and Steve turned around and took the beer that Billy was offering. They weren't supposed to drink on the beach, but they were the only ones as far as Steve could see, and he wondered if this particular part of the beach was privately owned by the hotel. Steve sat down and Billy sat down next to him, but not so close that they were touching. Billy had taken off his shoes as well, and he stretched them out in front of him. His legs weren't as long as Steve's, but they were more muscular, the thighs and the calves, and he was wearing shorts, so they were completely on display, and Steve didn't realize how long he had been looking at Billy's legs until Billy reached out and poked Steve's side.

"What?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows, and Billy silently held out his pipe, and Steve's lighter was in the sand between them. Steve smiled, making a little spot in the sand in front of him, digging a hole so that his bottle of beer would remain standing, and took the pipe from Billy, and picked up the lighter. Steve rasped his thumb over the lighter, inhaling deeply and holding the smoke in his lungs, tilting his head back to look up at the sky.

It looked a little bit like it did back home out here.

If there was one downside to Los Angeles, it was the fact that he couldn't just lay back and look at the stars on the inky backdrop of the sky anymore. He used to love doing it when he was in Hawkins, out the back of his house by the pool, on his back, staring up at the sky, and it was even better when he was stoned.

He gave the pipe and the lighter back to Billy, and then he shuffled a bit closer, so that when he bent his legs, his knees touched against the blondes, and Billy smiled at him. It was just a little touch, compared to the things that had done in the past few weeks—even compared to them before, given they had always been pretty tactile, since they had moved in together—but it made Steve feel even warmer on the inside and he let out a heavy breath of smoke.

"Did you ever think that we would end up here?" Steve asked quietly.

"On the beach?" Billy gave him a crooked smile.

"Yeah," Steve shrugged. "Me and you, back in high school." Billy shrugged a shoulder and didn't reply, and sometimes he didn't, because he liked the quiet. Steve was the one who talked more than Billy, it had something to do with silence, he  _hated_  it, had dealt with it too much as a kid growing up, but it was okay, because Billy never told him to be quiet. Steve finished his beer, and so did Steve, and then Steve laid right back in the sand, not caring that it would be getting in his hair, and every time he blinked, it took longer for him to open his eyes. He felt movement next to him, but he kept looking up at the stars, until he realized that Billy was actually moving  _onto_  him, knees between Steve's thighs, pressing them further apart, hands on either side of Steve's head, and then blocking out the sky. Steve didn't care, the view suddenly a hundred times better, and he gave Billy a bit of a dopey smile.

"I kind of hoped that we would end up here," Billy answered honestly, his voice so quiet that Steve only just heard over the waves that were rippling not far from them. "Even though I was a complete asshole to you." Steve blinked and he suddenly wished that his brain wasn't as fuzzy as it was.

Because they had never really talked about  _this_.

About high school.

About the time that Billy had smashed a plate over his head and left a permanent scar.

About how the only reason Steve hadn't been suspended for fighting with Billy was because his father had practically paid the teaching board off.

About when the last time they saw each other before they ran into one another in Los Angeles, Steve had punched Billy in the mouth.

When they had reconnected, they had sort of...Glossed over all of that. At first, it had been a grudging hello, and then they had kept seeing each other and so they had sat down for a beer and actually got on well. Both of them had been in a shitty place when they were teenagers, and there had been things that had thrown them against each other than had made things worse, and they had just...Ignored it and moved on and never talked about it. There had been some awkward times when it had come up and they had mumbled that they were dicks and then...That was it.

"Really?" Steve murmured, because there had been  _things_  that he had grudgingly found attractive about Billy back in high school, but he hadn't thought of anything...There hadn't been a beach involved. "Fuck, Billy..."

"Yeah, baby, we can do that," Billy gave him a smirk and Steve couldn't help but let out a laugh, his back arching up a little and his chin bumping against Billy's as his head tilted back.

"I like it when you do that," Steve mumbled.

"Do what?" Bill asked.

"Call me baby," Steve told him softly and Billy swallowed and his smile dropped, but his eyes were still all soft.

"You're high," Billy responded.

"I am," Steve agreed with a shrug of his shoulder, the movement a little sloppy.

"You're getting sand all through your hair," Billy said and Steve just acted like a brat and tossed his head from side to side a few more times to  _really_  get the sand in there. Billy rolled his eyes, knowing that Steve was doing that on purpose, but his lips were still turned up in a small, fond smile. There was a breeze that blew from over the ocean, so it was a little colder, and Steve shivered, but he didn't suggest they go inside somewhere warmer, because he really liked how they were right now.

"You can brush and dry my hair after we shower," Steve told him graciously and Billy barked out a laugh before reaching down and pressing his lips to Steve's. Steve let his mouth open straight away, and Billy's tongue dipped inside, tasting a little smoky, and a little bitter and a lot great. Steve completely lost himself in the kiss, his whole body feeling floaty and his dick getting harder and harder in the jeans that he was wearing. Billy's teeth pressed into Steve's bottom lip, tugging at it, a bit of pain in the mess, making Steve groan and try to lift up his hips, but it was too awkward a position from the way his legs were turned out at the hips and then again at the knees.

Billy was the one who broke the kiss, and Steve made a whimpering noise when there was no longer a wet warmth against his mouth, but then Billy's lips were on his jaw, and then his neck and down to his collarbone, and then he was resting back on his legs and scrabbling at Steve's belt and that was an okay turn of events.

"Want your mouth," Steve mumbled and then let out a whine as Billy tugged down the neckline of the shirt that Steve was wearing, stretching the material so that he could get his teeth around Steve's pierced nipple.

"Think maybe we should move inside for that," Billy mumbled, but he was still undoing Steve's belt, and then the button and the zipper.

"I know...I'll get sand in my crevices," Steve agreed, his words coming out a bit slurred, and Billy stopped to snort and look up at Steve through his thick eyelashes. Like  _really_  thick. The kind that girls spent hundreds of dollars on.

"Your crevices?" Billy grinned and Steve sighed, still turned on but also really tired.

" _Yes_ , Billy, my crevices," he repeated long sufferingly. Billy laughed again, and then he dropped his head to Steve's stomach, nuzzling against the firm skin underneath the thin shirt.

"Alright, baby," that was said with a lot more of a drawl,  _very_  purposefully, but Steve didn't care, he would take every 'baby' that he could get. "Let's get you inside." Steve let Billy pull him to his feet, and Billy grabbed their empty bottles before slinging an arm around Steve's waist and leading him back inside. Billy didn't bother closing the sliding door, which Steve was happy about, because it was going to be nice going to sleep with the sound of the ocean so close and the breeze coming in. Steve wasn't sure what Billy was doing when they got back to their room, but Steve went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, which was  _a lot_  bigger than the one that they had at their apartment, and he began to undress sloppily. The steam began filling the room before Steve realized that it had probably been a good five minutes or so that he had just been standing in the bathroom, and he shook his head to clear the fuzz, stepping into the shower.

And then Billy was joining him, and he was completely naked as well, and this was an  _all new development_ , because they had fooled around a few times—three times, they had fooled around three times—and none of those times had been naked. Billy and Steve had both seen one another naked at some point, that was what happened when you lived together, but not like this.

"Kiss me, Billy," Steve mumbled from underneath the heavy spray of water and Billy just smiled and joined him under the shower head and their mouths were coming together again and their bodies pressed against one another and it was _really good_.

"Turn around," Billy murmured after a few moments, fingers stroking down Steve's shoulders and his arms, blunt nails gently scratching. Steve turned around without a question, and Billy dropped to his knees on the hard, tiled floors, taking two solid handfuls of Steve's ass and squeezing. There was a loud moan from Steve as he realized what was happening, and his body fell forward, back arching, arms up against the tiles, ass sticking out, and Billy's cock throbbed between his legs, even though it was being neglected.

"Billy!" Steve cried out as he felt Billy's tongue tentatively touch him for the first time. Everything had been hand stuff until tis point. All hand stuff. No mouths other than  _on_  mouths. And now Billy's tongue was pressing against somewhere so private that there had only actually been one other guy in Steve's history who had touched him there. Then Billy's tongue was touching him again, more firmly this time, and it was directly over the little furled hole and Steve's stomach dropped and his cock leaked, because that other time was  _nothing_  like this. "Billy—fuck,  _Billy_!"

"Yeah, baby," Billy's voice was a little muffled, and there was a sting from Billy's nails digging into Steve's ass, which was perfect, and Steve's toes were curling into the tiles underneath him, the pleasure already rising, making the muscles in his thighs bunch up. "You think you can come from just this? Without touching your cock?"

" _Fuck_!" Steve's head came down against the tiles with what sounded like a painful crack, but then he was pushing himself back again, practically shoving his ass into Billy's face, so obviously he was okay. Billy's hands kept digging into his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so that his tongue was able to lave up and down at the crease of Steve's ass, and gently but firmly purposefully press the point of his tongue against Steve's hole. "Shit...Shit," he muttered, and one of Steve's hands started falling down, trailing down the slippery tiled walls, but instead of going for his cock, it reached backwards, for Billy's hair.

It was an awkward angle, and Steve's shoulder would probably ache if he kept the position for too long if the weed wasn't in his system, dulling his nerve endings, but he could handle it just fine. He curled in his fingers, tugging at Billy's wet blonde curls, and he  _felt_  Billy's moan _through his body_. Billy's tongue worked it's way inside Steve, licking at his walls, sucking at his rim, making obscene sounds that Steve could hear over the shower, and Steve let out another whine.

And then there was the tip of a thick finger sliding inside Steve, lubed only from spit and the water from the shower, and it only took a couple of thrusts from the inch or so Billy's finger, and then Steve was splashing against wall in front of him, fingers loosening in Billy's hear and letting out a whimper.

Then Billy was standing up and there was a tight hand on Steve's hip, and Steve could hear Billy pumping his hand around his cock, and then there was groaning and sighing, and sticky warmth that wasn't water from the shower over his ass. Billy's body slumped against Steve's, lips pressing against his spine, and Steve let out a satisfied sound as the water kept rushing over them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw Rocketman in the weekend...I loved it, although I bawled my eyes out. And now I kinda wanna write something where Billy is a bit of a messed up rock singer and Steve is some part of his management team, and Billy has a big thing for him. Umm, yes? No? Maybe? Any ideas? Let me know what you think? Message me on my socials, and please leave a comment, they fuel me xx  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
